Shrek Goes Fifth: The Family Life (2019 3D animated film)
Shrek Goes Fifth: The Family Life is to be an upcoming 3D animated movie produced by the DreamWorks Animation company, starring the voice talents from Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, Cameron Diaz, Antonio Banderas, Julie Andrews, Justin Timberlake, Lily James, Cody Cameron, Christopher Knights, Aron Warner, Chris Miller, Conrad Vernon, Frank Welker, Gavin Lewis, Aiden Lewandowski, Scarlett Estevez, Mel Gibson, Tim Curry, Jack Black, Michael Imperioli and Will Smith. It is to be put in movie theaters on June 14, 2019. Plot Summary Shrek, Fiona, Donkey and Dragon are having their entire family life with the ogre triplets and the Dronkeys, but things go dark in Far, Far Away when an evil sorcerer named Lord Bovior begins turning all of the entire kingdom into stone statues. Voice Cast Members * Mike Myers as Shrek (respective voice) * Eddie Murphy as Donkey (respective voice) * Cameron Diaz as Fiona (respective voice) * Antonio Banderas as Puss in Boots (respective voice) * John Lithgow as Lord Farquaad/Lord Farquaad's Ghost Figure (voice, in flashback sequences) * Jennifer Saunders as the Fairy Godmother (voice, in flashback sequences) * Rupert Everett as Prince Charming (voice, in flashback sequences) * John Cleese as King Harold (voice, in flashback sequences) * Walt Dohrn as Rumplestiltskin (voice, in flashback sequences) * Julie Andrews as Queen Lillian (respective voice) * Justin Timberlake as King Artie (respective voice) * Lily James as Lady Guinevere/Queen Guinevere (voice) * Cody Cameron as Pinocchio and the 3 Little Pigs (respective voices) * Christopher Knights as the 3 Blind Mice (respective voices) * Aron Warner as the Wolf (respective voice) * Chris Miller as the Magic Mirror and Geppetto (respective voices) * Conrad Vernon as Gingy, the Muffin Man, Cedric and the Headless Horseman (respective voices) * Frank Welker as Dragon, Sporty, Fifi (in flashback sequences) and the Dronkeys (respective sound effects) * Gavin Lewis as Fergus (voice) * Aiden Lewandowski as Farkle (voice) * Scarlett Estevez as Felicia (voice) * Ian McShane as Captain Hook (respective voice) * Larry King as Doris (respective voice) * Regis Philbin as Mabel (respective voice) * Mike Mitchell as Butterpants (respective voice) * Ryan Seacrest as Butterpants's Father (respecitve voice) * John Zorn as the Pied Piper (flute music, replacing the late Jeremy Steig respectively) * Craig Robinson as Cookie (respective voice) * Jon Hamm as Brogan (respective voice) * Jane Lynch as Gretched (respective voice) * Kelly Asbury as the Page (respective voice) * Bailee Madison as Red Riding Hood (voice) * Estelle Harris as Red Riding Hood's Grandmother (voice) * Salma Hayek as Kitty Softpaws (respective voice) * Mark Valley as the Cyclops (respective voice) * Amy Poehler as Snow White (respective voice) * Maya Rudolph as Rapunzel (respective voice) * Amy Sedaris as Cinderella (respecitve voice) * Cheri Oteri as Sleeping Beauty (respective voice) * Jim Cummings as the Captain of the Guards (respective voice) * Diane Lane as Mama Bear (voice) * Ice Cube as Papa Bear (voice) * Jet Jurgensmeyer as Baby Bear (voice) * Laya Hayes as Goldilocks (voice) * Connor Corum as Jack (voice) * Lane Styles as Jill (voice) * Mel Gibson as Harambe the Brave, a talking gorilla in memoriam of the real Harambe (voice) * Tim Curry as Lord Bovior (voice) * Jack Black as Balthazar (voice) * Michael Imperioli as Foakasar (voice) * Will Smith as Sprinkles, Gingy's cousin (voice) Easter Egg Cameo Appearances Other Shrek ''movie series * The grave pond of King Harold can be seen in the background, and his memorial statue (his frog form) is still there. As seen in ''Shrek the Third (2007) * The theater where Prince Charming performed his play at can be seen when Shrek, Donkey and Puss are going on a quest to fight against Lord Bovior and his evil army. As seen in Shrek the Third (2007) * When Fergus and Farkle belch lightly, then Fergus says, "Whoops, excuse me.", Shrek says, Better out than in, I always say." ''That's a line he said in the 2007 3D animated film, Shrek the Third.'' * A picture painting of the Fairy Godmother from Shrek 2 can also be seen in the painting gallery, along with Lord Farquaad from Shrek, Prince Charming'' from Shrek 2 and Shrek the Third, Rumplestiltskin with his pet goose, Fifi from Shrek Forever After, Captain Hook from ''Shrek 2 ''and Shrek the Third and Thelonius from ''Shrek and Shrek 4-D ''at the hall of paintings. Thelonius also appears as a now good character in this movie. '' Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Marty's rainbow wig can be seen on King Artie's dresser top. Shark Tale, Shark Tale 2, Shark Tale 3, Shark Tale 4 and Shark Tale the Series * Oscar and Lenny appear as lamp figurines on Fergus, Farkle and Felicia's night stand. * Frankie and Lenny's voice actors, Michael Imperioli and Jack Black voice Foakasar and Balthazar in this movie. * Oscar's voice actor, WIll Smith voices Gingy's cousin, Sprinkles in this movie. Over the Hedge 2, Over the Hedge 3 and Over the Hedge 4 * RJ, Hammy and Verne appear as ceramic forest animal figurines in Far, Far Away Forest. Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) * A plush toy figurine of Hutch can be seen on Farkle's bed. Chicken Run, Chicken Run 2, Chicken Run 3 and Chicken Run 4 * Rocky, Ginger, Babs, Bunty, Mack and Fowler appear as figurines in 1 of the shop windows. How to Train Your Dragon, How to Train Your Dragon 2, How to Train Your Dragon 3 and How to Train Your Dragon 4 * Toothless appears as a life size dragon statue. BEE MOVIE, BEE MOVIE 2, BEE MOVIE 3 and BEE MOVIE 4 * Barry and Adam can be seen flying around the flower plants as silent cameo appearance. The Croods, The Croods 2, The Croods 3 and The Croods 4 * The Crood family can be seen as cave paintings. TROLLS (2016) and TROLLS 2 (2019) * Branch and Princess Poppy can be seen as troll figurines in 1 of the shop windows. Transcripts * Shrek Goes Fifth[[Shrek Goes Fifth: The Family Life teaser trailer transcript|: The Family Life teaser trailer transcript]] * Shrek Goes Fifth[[Shrek Goes Fifth: The Family Life trailer transcript|: The Family Life trailer transcript]] * Shrek Goes Fifth[[Shrek Goes Fifth: The Family Life Television Spot transcript|: The Family Life Television Spot transcript]] * Shrek Goes Fifth[[Shrek Goes Fifth: The Family Life transcript|: The Family Life transcript]] Followed by * City Cats and City Dogs (2019 3D animated movie)